


When Your Best Friend Happens To Be A Great Artist

by alata_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Iwatobi White Day 2014, M/M, and Haru is a doujinka, and Nagisa thinks that selling doujins can increase their income, and Rei being Rei, inspired by isuilde's idol AU, where Haru ships makorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alata_chan/pseuds/alata_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since Makoto found Haru with a sketch pad, given that Haru himself had been busy being his and Rin’s manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Best Friend Happens To Be A Great Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isuilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Tune is Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058442) by [isuilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde). 



> Un-betaed. Please forgive me for grammatical errors and such. This was written for isumi-senpai for Iwatobi White Day.

It has been a while since Makoto found Haru with a sketch pad, given that Haru himself had been busy being his and Rin’s manager. He suddenly missed those days where Haru would sketch while Makoto and Rin sing without any care around the world. Those days were really fun, and while being a celebrity right now was a dream come true, he still found himself missing the days were they would just play their songs in the park.

“Makoto, what are you doing?” Haru called out, eyes still at his sketch pad. “I thought you were going to meet with Rin today.”

“I am, actually I’m on my way right now,” Makoto replied, “By the way, it has been a while since I saw you with a sketchpad. What are you drawing anyway?”

“Nothing in particular. You better leave soon or you’ll miss the train.”

Makoto looked at his wristwatch, eyes widening as he noticed the time. “I need to go! See you later Haru!” he shouted as he ran towards the door.

Haru only waved his free hand as a new idea popped into his mind.

\---

Now it was getting weird, Makoto thinks.

While it is normal to find Haru with a sketchpad, it is not normal to see him with a lot of drawing paper and pens and copic markers around him. Carefully navigating his way through the scattered papers and pens, he finally found himself sitting in front of Haru, who was busy sketching something.

“Got a commission?” Makoto asked. Haru was a freelance artist before being a manager for Rin and Makoto and even before they got their debut, Haru still accepts some commissions from time to time.

“Sort of. It was Nagisa who asked me to do it.”

“I see. Want a bite or something? I’m heading out to the café nearby” Makoto offered as he picks up some of the papers on the carpet to make the place a bit cleaner. It was mostly sketches right now, with just human figures with different poses.

“Nah, I’ll go later after I finish this.”

“Okay, don’t force yourself.”

And Makoto left Haru alone in the living room.

\---

Makoto once told Rin about Haru becoming busy with his commissioned work and how he was worried that Haru might be tiring himself with sorting out their schedules and still having an artwork to finish. Rin reassured him that Haru and art is something they could not separate and Haru’s not the kind of person who will take a job he considers that will hinder his work as a manager.

Makoto smiled, thanking Rin for reassuring him and how he would be lost without Rin. Rin turned at the side, saying that Makoto should really get his shit together before jokingly add that if things turned to worst, they could help Haru with his work.

\---

If seeing Haru with a lot of art materials around him becoming a norm, seeing Nagisa and Rei helping Haru is weird.

Or not that much since as Haru mentioned, it was Nagisa who commissioned him.

“Can we really make it into Comiket?” Nagisa moaned, slumping to the sofa, hands still holding a cutter. Beside him was Rei who was focused on his work. “Nagisa, place the cutter on the table, you might hurt someone,” Rei said.

“What are you guys doing?” Makoto asked as he tries to approach Haru, watching his step, avoiding and failing to step on the pens scattered on the carpet. There were more papers and pens and there were even designed papers Makoto has no idea what Haru plans to do with.

“We’re doing extra earnings!” Nagisa cheerfully replied, hands waving in the air. Rei ducked his head to avoid the cutter that was still in Nagisa’s grip. “Nagisa! You almost cut me!”

“Why? You were able to avoid it after all,” Nagisa pouted to Rei but placed the cutter to the table. “That means your reflex’s fast right? I know! You must be a ninja in training!”

Makoto watches as Nagisa explains how Rei is a ninja until his Haru told him that the taxi was already down the apartment.

Makoto only remembered to ask what was all about Comiket when he was in the studio.

\---

A week has passed since then. And Makoto finds himself in a weirder situation.

It was one of his day offs that matches Rin’s that they decided to hang out in Haru’s house. Rin called the night before that he’ll arrive after lunch because his mother was asking for a bonding time together. Makoto doesn’t mind.

But he does regret going earlier. Or not at all because he doesn’t know how to react when Rin sees what was on top of Haru’s coffee table.

It was a doujinshi. A doujinshi about RaM. A doujin about him and Rin. And the cover of the book and the R18 written at the side was not helping.

“HARU! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” Makoto shouted, not caring if he used a curse word.

Haru appeared from the kitchen with a plate of mackerel. “It’s a doujin.”

“Don’t tell me,” Makoto finally realized why Haru was doing more effort on his commisioned work than usual and why Nagisa being worried about not finishing in time for Comiket. “It was for this doujin?!”

“We sold a lot and we even had people asking for reprint. Apparently, a lot of your fans loved it,” Haru nonchalantly replied.

“That’s not the point!” Makoto cried out, face fully flustered now.

“Don’t worry, you top on that, although some people are asking for another one with Rin on top instead. It seems that they think your ship is reversible.”

“Ship?” Makoto asked.

“Relationship.”

“Haru!”

“Don’t worry,” Haru said, lips forming a small smile. “It’s not that explicit. It’s just about Rin taking care of a sick you. ”

Makoto doesn’t know how red his face was and when the doorbell rang and Rin’s muffled voice reach his ears, all he can do was place the doujinshi under his shirt as Haru opened the door.

And when Rin saw his flustered state, Rin automatically placed a hand over Makoto’s forehead, asking if the brown haired singer was alright and if he was sick.

Makoto can only do was nod, his heart skipping faster than usual.

Yes. He was sick. He was love sick.

\---

That day, Pixiv user “FreestyleMackerel” updated that there will be a new RaM doujinshi to be released soon.

Tons of RaM fans were excited for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
